camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bowenstrife
Bowen's Mognet Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Lucian De Noctis's claiming request page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheGhostMan (Talk) 10:26, June 5, 2011 Okay what cabin is your character in? Cause i put up a red link for that character and you can click it and go for standard page and then add whatever you want that pertains to your character. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 21:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) claim Please do not forget to make a page for your newly claimed character, Lucian DeNoctis, if you don't make one in the next couple of days your claim will be deleted. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) new user levels Per our new user levels, you are now: --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) inactivity first of all this sort of issue would go directly to an administrator, not our in character counter part, and secondly your character hasn't been deleted, I put the inactive template on the page after 11 days of inactivity with a warning that it will be deleted by a certain date, you are still 10 days before that date, if you are back now just let me know this (preferably on my talk page as I said this is not an in character role play issue) and I will take your character off the inactive list. A character is subject for deletion after 25 days of no activity by the user, as it's a role play "game" wiki some level of activity is expected, if you are going to be gone for more then a week of activity on vacation or in school, just let us know ahead of time so we know what's going on.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) character Just let me know when you think you'll be somewhat active and I can restore the page, we only delete characters after there has been virtually no role play activity after 25 days, unfortunately as this is a role play "game" site and not just a fan fic wiki it requires some level of activity.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) cool Cool that works.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) restored the page has been restored--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) badge Don't go away mad, just go away.Barbett 05:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Barbett (talk) 22:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) message from Bachie You can now sign up more than 1 to 2 charies on LL, as long as you can handle rp'ing them Barbett (talk) 04:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Due to some changes, we are confirming which missions your characters are on. Currently, you have: Uriel Cohon on the camp mission to Bellfast. We hope to begin the second phase of our campaign on August 1. Thanks! District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 02:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) From Owlzie Love Owlz ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 20:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Lilith's Letter Camp Five We need your post! ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 05:25, September 7, 2012 (UTC) cuz HEy! Bow, I need to talk to u. U dont know me but its important...... 23:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) -- 23:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) FF XIV videos They were nice although their being slightly blurry made it hard for me to concentrate on them (or maybe it was just my screen). And if those images aren't the full graphics yet, I can only imagine what the game with the full graphics looks like. Oh and I still can't stop listening to "Answers". Friend, where have you been all my life? 07:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know that I posted in the traing arena and I won't be on chat much today. AstridMyx (talk) 17:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Heyu Bowen! Can't believe I forgot to give chu this: Thanks for making me smile nd happy. Wish cha a blesssed and happy New Year! ;D Iris message Like this? :P Ello again :P Test 1, 2, 3... hai 'ello. Posted in the Training Arena Hey Bow, I posted and it's okay about the wait...I have patience.AstridMyx (talk) 19:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted I posted back on Lillian RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 07:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) PostedRAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 07:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC)